


Midnight Medleys

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Invited to watch anime with the Pythagoras Trio, Tamaki and Sogo wind up getting some much needed private time in the wee hours of the night.





	Midnight Medleys

**Author's Note:**

> While this is mostly a Tamasou fic, I also wrote this as a sort of tribute for Nagi's birthday. It's late and he's not at the forefront of this story, but Nagi is important (of course, all the boys are) and I wanted to showcase that. Actually, all members of the Pythagoras Trio have a bit of shine, though Yama really only gets a mention or two in this one (sorry, onii-san!). Anyways, enjoy, and look forward to more!
> 
> P.S. For the Magical Kokona bit, I didn't know if she's the type of magical girl that 'refreshes' enemies like Sailor Moon, or obliterates them like Madoka, but, despite title similarities to Madoka, I went with the former because it made what Nagi was saying more cute and flowery :) Please excuse if I got the details wrong.

Tamaki and Sogo sat in front of the TV with Nagi, Mitsuki, and Yamato passed out behind them, Yamato with a three-quarters-drained bottle of sake in hand. Magical Girl Kokona was also winding down after defeating her adversaries. Sogo kept casting glances at Tamaki who was fidgeting beside him; by the time the ending song was playing, Tamaki was impossible to ignore. When the DVD ended and the slow melody of the menu screen was the only sound in the room besides Tamaki's muttering, Sogo spoke up.

"Are you alright, Tamaki-kun?" Sogo kept his voice a light whisper so as not to wake the others, knowing that, like when they sang together, Tamaki would match his pitch no problem.

"There's something I want to say," Tamaki admitted, "but I don't know if I should."

"I'm always here to listen. Please, go ahead."

"I-I'm gonna turn around and keep talking, so you keep listening," Tamaki said as he did an about-face.

Sogo could see the tension in Tamaki's back, his clenched fists on the floor at his side, but Sogo remained still, waiting.

"I know I've said you're annoying and that you don't get me, Sou-chan, but . . . but that doesn't matter. I'm not really angry, and I don't want you to hate me because I . . . I like spending time with you like this, outside of work, and I like that we've been getting closer. It might be selfish, but I'd like it if we can keep doing this and share our thoughts and stuff and uh—"

Sogo cut off Tamaki's words, distracting him with a hug from behind.

"Sou-chan, I can't see what you're doing . . . but my back feels kind of wet. Are you crying?"

Sogo stubbornly shook his head, his face still buried in Tamaki's shirt. His lips were clenched so that he could avoid sobbing and making himself a liar, but a whimper escaped.

Tamaki slowly spun around to face Sogo, lifting his head so he could see him clearly. He didn't call Sogo's bluff, didn't say anything; he just watched him hard as he began to use his thumbs to wipe away tears.

"What are you doing?" Sogo asked.

Tamaki shrugged. "Nagicchi told me a saying, 'Actions speak louder than words.' I thought doing something like this might show how much I care or something. Then again, I kind of wasn't thinking at all, just moving 'cause I wanted to. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Sogo chuckled. "You're doing great at explaining lately, Tamaki-kun. Don't worry. I think I understand perfectly." He hesitated before asking, "Can I do something without thinking too?"

"Uh . . . okay, I guess."

Without another word, Sogo steeled himself, taking Tamaki by the hand and dragging him to his feet and out into the hall. "Sou-chan, what is it? Where are we going?"

"My bed," Sogo answered. He felt Tamaki flinch but, to Sogo's relief, he didn't let go of his hand.

Cheeks heated, Sogo tried to lessen what he'd implied. "Just to sleep, for now, unless . . ." He couldn't get himself to finish that sentence.

"That's fine," Tamaki said, "but I thought you said to mind personal space. Not to get too close or climb into your bed after bad dreams or . . ."

"That was before." Sogo stopped walking for a moment to look back and meet Tamaki's eyes. "It took time to get used to you, get used to working with you in a unit." Sogo began leading Tamaki forward again. "But we're Mezzo," he continued, "two halves of a whole. We don't have personal space." Under his breath, he added, "I want to be closer too."

Sogo felt Tamaki squeeze his hand and returned the gesture. He thought from now on, he'd have no trouble being a bit more confident, with both his words and his feelings.

#

Mitsuki giggled in the dark and Nagi opened an eye.

"Those two have a ways to go before they are comfortable expressing everything in their hearts. But, OH, they are off to a great start."

"Yeah, good that we pretended to fall asleep," Mitsuki said, rubbing his eyes. He sat up enough to prod Yamato who grumbled in his stupor. "Looks like the old man really _did_ fall asleep." Mitsuki sighed. "Ah well, someone's got to help them along and they don't get many chances to be alone, and sometimes that's what you need."

"YES," Nagi nodded, hugging Mitsuki closer. "Spending alone time with Mitsuki restores my energy and overflows me with joy, like Kokona's magic refreshes villains into their former selves. NO, a better version! Mitsuki Magic!"

Face red, Mitsuki slapped a hand over Nagi's mouth. "I get it. Keep it down. We're supposed to be asleep."

"Then let's get back to that, shall we?"

"Sure but first . . ." Mitsuki reached for the remote and got Magical Kokona running again before settling back against Nagi's chest. "Another episode can't hurt."

"MITSUKI'S THE BEST!"

"QUIET!"


End file.
